biriversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pidge Kazent
Pidryrr Kazent is a tertiary character of The Aviator. He is an Inxandarian who gained a danger intuition in which he calls his "Imp Instinct." He fulfills nearly anything for bounties in various galaxies as the code-name Red Imp, and is a member of Krugarr's Ravager clan. Pidge later becomes a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Along with Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Mantis, Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man, Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Nebula Titan, and Peter Parker/Spider-Man, they fight off Thanos on Titan. The group ultimately fails, and Thanos succeeds in Decimating the universe. Pidge survives and is stranded in space with Quill, Parker, Tony, and Mantis. Biography Early Life Pidge Kazent is born on Xandar on April 18 as a female. He comes from a poor family. During his early childhood, his parents work day and night to have enough money to have a household in the slums. While his parents work, he has a tendency to sneak around the city and cause minor trouble. Eventually, he grows bored of his adventures, and resorts to pick-pocketing and such to fulfill his hunger for mischief. At some point before eight-years-old, he develops enough gender dysphoria to wish to transition to a male. Pidge's parents accept him and call him by male pronouns, but cannot afford the surgery. At nine-years-old, he escalates to the point of robbing small artifacts from various museums. At some point later that year, he wanders into the basement of a museum, discovering a Terrigen crystal. As soon as he enters the radius of the crystal, it reacts to his DNA, as it holds Inxandarian traces from his ancestors. After remaining in a cocoon for a few minutes, he manages to break through, developing his danger intuition and supernatural condition. Using his overloading senses, he escapes with the crystal, becoming a fugitive on the planet. After telling his parents goodbye, he comes up with an elaborate plan to become a stowaway on various spaceships to escape to another planet. As he grows older, he masters swordplay, taking small bounties from various planets and gathering enough money to have a custom double-bladed, one-handed sword that allows him to carry out missions even easier than before. As a plus, he finally gets his transition surgery. Eventually, people begin recognizing Pidge as the Red Imp. At thirteen-years-old, on a mission to steal back a stolen artifact, he runs into Krugarr's Ravager clan, which easily knocks him down. He makes a deal to split the price with them. After laughing, the clan allows him to tag along, not caring much if he dies. After discovering the mission is a trap, he assists them in taking down the Kree agents. Krugarr offers him a home with them and finds use for his skills. Pidge agrees and becomes a member of the Ravagers. Personality His fate intertwined with his Red Imp code-name, Pidge lives the morbid life of an eighteen-year-old Ravager. He has a strongly independent and highly creative nature, with drive and ambition to have experiences and accomplish things out of the ordinary. He can work intently at whatever is new and holds his interest at the moment, but his interest wanes quickly when drudgery and monotony set in. Obstacles to his progress or restrictions on his freedom to act create a sense of frustration which may cause him to feel resentful and even rebellious. Pidge can then become intolerant of others, and caustic and belittling in his expression, thereby imposing stress on his personal relationships. Although he has a clever, quick, capable mind, his progress in life is restricted by instability in his affairs and misunderstandings with people. His impulsive nature can lead to action which he later regrets taking, or to accidents. Relaxation is elusive, and depletion due to nervous tension can develop to the point where he becomes subject to moods of depression and morbid thoughts. During battle, Pidge is strategic and calculating, as well as deadly. He uses his Imp Intuition and swordplay abilities to slaughter his enemies and assure he doesn't live a boring life. He's shown to be right-handed, as well as heterosexual. Appearance Pidge is a short young adult. He has a slim, athletic build, gray eyes, medium-length, choppy hair, and pale skin. He is shown to wear dark-colored clothes casually, and crimson-red outfits for his missions. His clothes are usually in terrible shape due to use, but once he joins the Ravagers, he cleans himself up. Powers and Abilities Powers Pidge Kazent is an Inxandarian who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman powers. *'Imp Intuition': The nickname of his ability Danger Intuition. Pidge can sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, and danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to his well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards him but sometimes includes his surroundings (like a distant car-wreck). Unable to shut off ability. Can be fooled by someone he trusts (i.e. best friend literally stabs him in the back). If the danger is too fast, he may be unable to divert himself from assaults. He's become paranoid after continuous attacks. If the danger is out of sight, it may be hard to decipher the impending danger until it happens. *'Peak Xandarian Agility': Pidge's ability is superior to Olympic-level athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of gymnastics and acrobatics. His agility is much better than the likes of an ordinary Xandarian, he possesses perfect flexibility, balance, and bodily coordination. He is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. *'Peak Xandarian Balance': Pidge's balance is at the peak of Xandarian perfection, allowing him to perform feats that not even highly trained Olympic gymnasts could accomplish. He is able to walk on a circus tight-rope effortlessly, do a hand stand on the edge of a building or cliff and not worry, and even walk across a dangerous bridge with ease. He can still fall if the situation is inhumanly difficult. Can still be tripped, slip, or be pushed off an object. *'Peak Xandarian Flexibility': Pidge is the most flexible of the Xandarians. He can bend, twist or scrunch to the highest Xandarian degree possible. Unlike Elasticity, the users are not able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This is the best of the Xandarian ability, so there is no superhuman twisting like Elasticity. He should be careful or else he may break something. *'Peak Xandarian Reflexes': Pidge's reflexes are at the peak of Xandarian potential and perfection; this means his reactions are comparable to those of the finest Xandarian athlete and are near-superhuman. He can catch a fired arrow in midair, respond to extremely fast-paced combat, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; He could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. His reactions would not be superhuman. *'Peak Xandarian Speed': Pidge's speed is faster than Olympic class runners. He can run up to 30 mph - 39 mph level and swim at 12-15 knots. With this sort of speed, he can catch-up to or outrun moving vehicles, is likely to always be first in running-races and has great reaction time. His speed is at the highest limit of Xandarian potential. His speed is not classified as Enhanced Speed. May be easily defeated by beings with Superhuman Speed, while users of Absolute Speed can defeat him without a problem. He is vulnerable to others that own either Speed Cancellation, or Speed Theft. He is vulnerable against Gravity Manipulation due to the change in body weight. *'Peak Xandarian Stamina': Pidge possesses a highly developed musculature that generates less fatigue toxins than the musculature of most other Xandarians, endowing peak Xandarian level stamina. As such, he performs feats such as running for several of miles without losing breath or exerting himself at peak capacity for hours with minor to no fatigue. Beings with Enhanced Stamina or Supernatural Stamina can easily outlast peak-Xandarians. He is vulnerable to those that possess Stamina Absorption. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Pidge is considerably skilled in close-quarters combat, both in armed and hand-to-hand combat. He uses his sword, dubbed Sting, in a one-handed fashion to brutally murder his targets. His swift style and peak-Xandarian abilities allow him to take on an entire group of enemies at once. *'Tactician': Although Pidge works alone for most missions, he is able to spring traps and silently take the lives of many targets. *'Resourceful': Pidge's codename of the Red Imp allows him to get his way easily. If it doesn't work, he uses his status as a Ravager member to his advantage, as well as his torturing abilities. *'Expert Thief': Ever since Pidge was a small child, he had been stealing without being caught, excluding the museum incident. Over the years, his thieving skills have only increased, allowing him to fulfill bounties easily when it revolves around thievery. *'Master Acrobat': Because of his superhuman agility, Pidge is able to dodge the detection of nearly anyone (his height helps), as well as assassinate in a heartbeat. *'Bilingualism': While Pidge speaks an unknown alien language, he is also capable of understanding the Groot language after having spent several years with Groot. *'Pain Tolerance': Pidge has had his fair share of pain. Due to this, he can withstand most pain without mentally or physically breaking. Equipment *'Photo Holograms': Pidge has a compilation of hologram images of him with his family. The hologram device is quite cheap and sometimes falters working, but he is not willing to give it up. His family gave it to him before he left to become a stowaway. *'Sting': Pidge gave his double-bladed sword its name due to its irony; it certainly doesn't just sting, according to his long list of kills. It has an exceptionally sharp edge at all times and is a small size - small enough for him to handle with one hand. It is a titanium blade with tungsten carbide edge, custom-made to fit his grip. It has a crimson-red leather-bound grip. When not in use, he simply straps it to his back. *'Energy Bolas': A hi-tech version of an ancient throwing weapon made of weights on the ends of an interconnected energy cord, designed to capture targets by entangling their legs. *'Headset': Pidge wears a headset of sorts that has internal comm systems. The headset allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space. In passive mode, it resembles a hearing aid on his right ear. When he presses a button on it, it folds out similarly to Tony's helmet, wraps around his jaw, mouth, and nose, and finishes by wrapping around his other ear. His headset is crimson-red and covers everything from his nose to his chin. An open mouth with fangs is painted on the front. *'Goggles': Pidge wears rectangular goggles around his neck. He only uses it during dust storms or when he's in space. The goggles are white with red-tinted lenses. *'Wrist Jets': Pidge wears bracelets with small rockets attached. This can be used offensively (blasting into someone's face). Because he doesn't need much propellant in space, he only needs short bursts to get to his destination. *'Translator Implant': Pidge has a translator implanted in his neck that helps him understand many of the languages of almost every known species in the universe. *'Plasma Sphere': A glass-like ball that, much like a glow-stick, lights up when shook. It is dangerous when shattered, as it can ensnare and disintegrate living creatures in a cloud of its released plasma, though it quickly diminishes. *'Gravity Mine': A device that can exert greater amounts of the force of gravity on a designated object and gravitate it toward itself. It can generate gravity as powerful as a planet and pull something to itself as if the object were in a planet's orbit. If it is not programmed to pull a certain object while active, it will pull everything in a 1-ft radius toward itself at great speed. Facilities *'Kazent Residence': The Kazent Residence is a small house in the Xandar slums, home to Pidge, Rilda, and Rhardell Kazent. Relationships Family *Rilda Kazent - Mother *Rhardell Kazent - Father Allies *Krugarr Ravager Clan - Teammates, Friends **Krugarr - Captain, father figure *Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates, friends **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Former Ravagers teammate **Gamora Titan † - Former enemy **Drax/The Destroyer **Groot **Nebula - Former enemy **Mantis **Thor Odinson *Nova Corps - Former hunters *Avengers **Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America **Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man † - Temporary enemy **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Temporary enemy **Robert "Bruce" Banner/Hulk - Resurrector **Jemmy Carver/Aviator **Clinton "Clint" Barton/Ronin † **James Rhodes "Rhodey"/War Machine **Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Natalia "Natasha" Romanoff/Black Widow *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Temporary enemy **Wong *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier *Katherine "Kate" Bishop/Hawkeye *Cindy Moon/Silk *Thomas Shepherd/Speed *Gwen Stacy/Ghost-Spider *Bruunhilde/Valkyrie *Korg *Miek *Hope Van Dyne/Wasp *Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Rescue *Gamora Titan (alternate timeline) *Howard Duckson/Howard the Duck Enemies *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † (alternate timeline) **Proxima Midnight † (alternate timeline) *Thanos † (alternate timeline) *Chitauri (alternate timeline) **Leviathans (alternate timeline) **Chitauri Giant Dogs (alternate timeline) *Outriders (alternate timeline) Category:Marvel Category:Character Category:Terra-14